Till The End
by flashpenguin
Summary: When the little green monster threatens to destroy what Dave has with Ash, how will she react? But when Dave tries to turn the tables, Ash shows that she's not just another pretty face and two can play the game called love.
1. Chapter 1

_A last minute, written at midnight, two shot for ilovetvalot to help with her Rossi craving. Her prompts were: angry words, jealousy on Dave's part, makeup sex._**  
**

****_**Song prompt: "Till The End" by Toto (so glad I could finally incorporate one of their great songs into a story!)**_

**Till The End**

To say that Ashley Seaver was angry would be an understatement of grand proportion! She wasn't angry, she was pissed! And the object of her mood was just on the other side of the heavy oak door.

She should have just turned the car in the opposite direction and drove home, but the part of her that couldn't let it go wanted to give him a piece of her mind. And boy did he deserve it!

Her mind played out the various ways she was going to do him in as her finger impatiently pressed the doorbell. The faint chime of Handel's Messiah could be heard in the distance. Again she pressed. She knew he was home. She changed the bell ringing for pounding.

"Hold on a second!" Dave's voice bellowed from inside the house he liked to call a 'mansion'. Ash tapped her foot on the expensive brick porch as she heard the various locks being turned and then finally the chain being released. "What do you…?" Dave's voice stopped as he noticed the blonde on the other side.

"You have some _major_ explaining to do!" she growled low. Her eyes shot daggers that warned him that she meant business.

"It's nice to see you too," he greeted coolly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"I didn't know you wanted to come in." He stood in the doorway and challenged her back.

Ash gave a snort. "They were right about you being an anal retentive…"

Dave held up his hand. "If you've come to insult me…"

Ash's eyes widened with surprise. "Insult you? After what you did to me?" With a stomp of her foot, she pushed him aside and stormed into the large, airy foyer. With a sigh, Dave closed the door and then turned to look at the woman who wanted his head on a platter.

"Okay, Ash, you're here, spit it out," he offered her the floor to speak.

"How dare you? And in front of everyone! How dare you insinuate that I've had an affair!"

"I never said 'affair'," he corrected. "I said you were cheating on me."

"Semantics. But I would expect this from a writer," she spat. "You jumped to conclusions before you even knew the whole story!"

"He had his hands on you!" Dave bellowed. "What was I supposed to assume?"

"He was helping me with my aim."

"Sure he was!"

"For crying out loud, Dave, we were at the gun range and I was trying to perfect my aim. He was adjusting my line of vision."

"Right into his arms. I saw the way he was touching you, Ash. It was intimate."

"No it wasn't," she contradicted.

"Yes it was! I know touching. I'm a man. I can tell when they have aiming another type of pistol on the mind. And trust me, Bellisima, he had that look…and then some," Dave pointed out matter of fact…or was it with smugness? She didn't know, but at this point she didn't care.

"And so you just had to call him out on it and then accuse me of cheating on you? For your information, Mr. Hotshot FBI agent, he already has someone, and he couldn't care less about me. Unless it was to get my quals up to date."

Dave paused. "He has a girlfriend?" The thought had never occurred to him to wonder if maybe he had jumped the gun…pardon the pun.

Ash rolled her eyes dramatically. "In a way…although I don't think Trevor will take kindly to that label."

"But he…" Dave's mind spun with excuses.

"He touched me," she finished hotly. "And he has a nice touch. It's not some kind of Neanderthal caveman touch."

Dave's eyebrows raised in challenge. "Oh? And how is that?"

"Like a woman needs to be touched." She looked at her watch. "Well, I've had my say, now I have to go home. My cat is starving." She turned on her heel. She was stopped abruptly by a hand on her arm.

"You can't leave," Dave announced.

Ash's blue eyes snapped hot sparks. "Yes I can; we've said everything and I have to go."

"You've had your say. I haven't."

"Let me go."

Dave moved in closer. "I can't."

"A gentleman would let me go," she replied haughtily, but her heart was pounding from fear and excitement.

"I'm not a gentleman," he said. "If I recall, you called me a Neanderthal caveman." He looked into her eyes. "You like it when I'm a Neanderthal."

"No I don't," she denied, but her breathing became shallow. "I like it when you are nice and sweet." She felt his hand caress her arms and then move up to stroke her throat. It took everything to concentrate on the moment and not the feelings he was creating.

"Like right now?" he said in a tone that was like liquid velvet.

Ash swallowed hard. Her heart was racing, her blood was hot…he was right there…she needed to leave. But her feet refused to move.

"I have to go," she repeated.

"Or would you rather I do the caveman and possess you right here on the living room floor? Take you until you shout out my name?" he dared her.

"You think you're that good?" She pushed against him. "You think you can have this?" She stepped back and looked at him. "I don't think you deserve this," she gestured with her hand at her body, "or me."

She reached out and cupped Dave's crotch. "Maybe when you stop thinking with this, and start thinking with this," she thumped him on the forehead, "you might get it." Ash cupped her small, but firm breasts. "Until then, these belong to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Till The End**

Dave groaned inwardly. She was going to kill him. But two could play that game. "Really?" he mocked with crooked smile.

She cocked an eyebrow in perfect imitation of his infamous look. She unbuttoned her blouse and peaked at her breasts. "Yep. No 'property of David Rossi' written on them," she replied smugly.

"It's there. If you'll just let me show you."

"Confident bastard."

"So, I've been told."

Ash shook her head. "Won't work. If you want these, you have to beg." She unfastened the buttons slowly. She was going to take her time. He owed her an apology…and a night of lovemaking to take away the hurt. But the apology had to come first.

Dave considered his options. "You think?"

Ash slipped the white blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground with a soft whisper. "I hold all the cards." Her hand moved to the waistband of her slacks. "What do you say that you admit that you were wrong and made a mistake?" Her fingers undid the belt then the snap on her slacks.

"He was touching you," Dave stated, but his words were less harsh than earlier.

"Lots of men touch me. Are you going to go off on all of them?" She pulled down the zipper and let the material pool around her ankles. Stepping out carefully, she stood in front of Dave in her push up bra, panties, and heels.

Dave nearly swallowed his tongue. "Ash…"

"Two little words, Dave," she chided. "Then you can have this."

"I'm sorry?"

Her hand moved to the front clasp and stopped. "Try not making it sound like an answer for 'Jeopardy'."

Dave watched her every move. "I'm sorry."

Before Ash could reply, Dave crushed her lips to his for a kiss so full of possession she nearly forgot that she was supposed to be leading him on. Their tongues tangled in a mating dance that could only be a precursor to what their next step would be.

As her hands weaved into his thick dark hair, she felt the cool air on her skin as Dave removed her bra and panties with a deft expertise that magicians would envy. She felt his fingers slide over her skin and down between the V of her thighs. Finding the little nub, he flicked the tip of his index finger over it until she drew in her breath and moaned softly.

"You like that?" he spoke against her breast before taking a rosy tipped nipple in his mouth and began sucking greedily. Ash arched against him as her world was knocked off balance. "Dave…" she moaned his name as he continued to lavish attention on both breasts. His goatee tickled her sensitive flesh.

"Oh yeah, baby," he encouraged as his hand continued its ministrations. "Come for me. Call out my name." He slid a finger between the soft, wet folds and thrust deeply into her. Her cry came out as somewhere between mercy and a prayer. Her hips followed his lead and within seconds, the first orgasm caught and held her until she couldn't breathe.

She shouted his name…or something like it. Her body was still throbbing and she couldn't see from the weight of her hair in her face. Blindly she tried to push it away.

"Oh God," she panted.

"Close," he muttered and lowered the zipper on his jeans. He needed her so badly that he was just about to explode. Continuing to stroke her until she was nearly limp from desire, Dave guided his erection to the core of her being.

"Yes," she hissed as she felt the hot weight of his desire between her legs.

"Where do you want me?" It was taking everything he had to keep calm.

"In me," she panted breathlessly.

"Like this." He lifted her leg and slid into her with a single thrust. Seconds later, Ash was rocked by another orgasm. The feel of her soft velvet walls clamping down on him was almost too much. Dave tried to wait out while the spasms coursed thru Ash's body. When it was over and her head rested on his shoulder, he pulled out and thrust back in. Slow at first, then he began to set the rhythm.

It took a moment, but Ash felt her body respond to match his pace. Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him and thrust her tongue to match what he was doing to her. It was give and take and neither was willing to surrender.

Pushed up against the wall, Dave hooked her other leg over his arm and pushed in deeper. So soft, he thought. "So tight," he panted.

"Is this tight enough?" She tightened the walls around him.

"Oh God, Ash! You're killing me." He was going to explode. He could feel the heat rising as his body screamed for release. His hips moved faster. He needed to push her over the edge. He wasn't going to make it.

"Shhh," Ash murmured softly in his ear. Trailing kisses down Dave's cheek to the corner of his mouth, she felt him begin to relax. "It's alright," she soothed. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes.

"Ash…"

"My turn." Cupping his face between her hands, she kissed him. Slowly at first, she let her mouth taste the faint aroma of expensive cigars and scotch. Better than any aphrodisiac, it set her blood on fire. But her only mission was to make love to him.

Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and begged for entrance until he let her in. Groaning low in her throat, she weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer as their mouths devoured one another. Dave thrust forward with his hips.

"No," she breathed. "Lay down."

Intrigued by her request, he did as she asked. "Now what?" he quipped as he looked up at the naked woman clad in nothing but a pair of heels. His erection twitched from desire and need.

Ash didn't reply. Instead, she slowly began to undress him. Inch by inch she revealed him while her lips trailed kisses across his skin. Her tongue encircled his nipples and heard his gasp when she suckled him the way he had her. She heard him call out her name while her hands stroked and caressed him, all the while she undressed him.

Without a word, she made their bodies one. Encasing him in her heat, she let him fill her before setting the pace. Slow at first, she moved her hips to a cadence that invited him to join.

Dave thought he was going to die. It was for sure she was killing him. How else could he explain what she was doing to him? But he didn't have time to analyze the moment when she lifted her hips and took him back inside her slick heat.

Thrusting upward, he was surprised when she met him. And when she weaved her fingers with his, he knew it was over. A couple more thrusts and then his world exploded in white light. His body held tight, then emptied deep inside of her.  
*****

"Oh boy," Ash whispered softly. Lying on Dave's chest, she kept her eyes closed as she listened to his heart beat.

Dave gently stroked her hair. "That's all you can say," he teased.

"It's all I have the energy to say," she replied.

Dave didn't reply, instead, his hands stroked her hair, back, and relished in her weight on him.

"You were still wrong to do what you did," she spoke up finally.

"Ash…" He didn't want to argue. Not after what they just shared.

She pushed herself up to look at him. "No, Dave. It was wrong. He wasn't doing anything inappropriate. If he had been, I would have said something. I'm not going to let anyone move in on your woman," she said with a smile.

Dave's hand stopped. "What did you say?"

"Your woman," she repeated. "Did you have doubts?" she teased.

"No…not really."

"After what just happen in your living room, I think you might want to buy yourself a clue. I've never felt with any man what I felt with you." Emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"That's funny, Bellisima, because I never felt this way with any other woman."

"So, you promise to keep the little green monster in the bottle from now on?"

He considered her request. "I don't know. I liked the angry make up sex."

"Well, I liked the slow love making," she retorted with a snort. She went to move off of him, but was halted by his strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Let's just admit that I'm going to get jealous, you're going to blow up and storm out, and after all the shouting and door slamming is over, we're going to have fabulous make up sex that's going to have the neighbours putting the fire department on speed dial."

He pushed her hair back from her face. "And that's the way it's going to be until the end. I promise."

Ash sighed heavily. "You think it's that easy?"

Dave looked deep into her baby blue eyes. "What do you say we…try to find a happy medium?" he wondered.

"How?" she challenged.

He pulled her head down to his. "I'm thinking we could try this." Covering her mouth with his, he proceeded to show her what he meant.

By the end of the night, 'Property of David Rossi' wasn't written on Ashley Seaver, but his stamp was on her.

And hers was on him, too.

The End


End file.
